It's Cupid, Stupid
It's Cupid, Stupid is the Eighth episode from Season 1 of All Grown Up!. Characters Present *Tommy *Dil *Angelica *Chuckie *Kimi *Phil *Lil *Susie *Harold *Z *Nicole *Sean *Betty *Chas *Stu *Didi *Lil'Q *Fridge (non-speaking cameos) Plot With the big Valentine's Day dance on the horizon, every Rugrat is mustering up all their courage to ask their crush to go to the dance. The kids try to get dates to the Valentine's Day dance with their secret admirers. Trivia * How does Nicole know Tommy's phone number? * Sean asked Susie "who are you going to the dance with," but she answered "no." * It is mentioned that Tommy and Chuckie have been best friends for nine years, yet it's not true. In the show, they are all nine years older than they were in the first chapter of Rugrats ("Tommy's First Birthday"), yet in Rugrats, Chuckie said he knew Tommy since he was 8 days old, which means they are friends for almost 10 years, not nine. * After Nicole thinks Tommy is taking her to the dance, Lil Q says "dang," but his lips don't move. * When Sean is hit by Lil Q's ball at the dance, he doesn't seem to be affected by it, unlike Nicole and Z. * When Lil' Q kicks his hacky sack for the first time, and accidentally kicks it into this one boy's lunch, he is covered in pudding his hair is black. But right before that, his hair was brown. From a different episode, his hair was brown, but during the rest of "It's Cupid, Stupid," it was black. Since he's not a major character, and just a regular student, you don't really catch it. * Chuckie mentions the "Chongo Incident" from Chuckie's in Love. * In one scene, the "N" on Nicole's necklace is backwards. Quotes Sean: Who are you going to the dance with? Do you wanna go with me? Do you wanna go steady? Am I being too pushy? Susie: No, no, no, and yes. Sean: Got it! A definite maybe! Chuckie: I just wanted to let you know that the same thing that is going on between you, Z, and Susie is going on between me, Tommy, and Nicole, so I know how you feel. Kimi: Oh, really? You suddenly realized you have a crush on Z and your best friend is a backstabber? Chuckie: Not exactly. Kimi: Is it me, or is it kinda pathetic? Susie: I've seen worse… oh wait, that was Angelica, too! Sean: Hey, Angelica… Angelica: Dance? Love to! Sean: But I don't wanna… Angelica: DANCE! Chuckie: I feel like I've emotionally developed since our promise. Tommy: You mean since five minutes ago? Chuckie: She gave me a nice "hello." Dil: Brownies with blue cheese and sour balls? Tell me I'm not on to something! Tommy: So, I guess it's safe to say that you want to go to the dance with me and Chuck. Phil: I don't have to buy you two corsages, do I? Chuckie: I mean, what's the worst the worst that could happen? Angelica: Nicole could get a cramp in her side from laughing so hard before turning you down. Phil Whoa! Sean asked you! Angelica Of course! He... just doesn't know it yet. Gallery It's Cupid, Stupid 1.png All_Grown_Up_It's_Cupid,_Stupid_2.jpg All_Grown_Up_It's_Cupid,_Stupid 3.jpg All_Grown_Up_It's_Cupid,_Stupid 4.jpg All_Grown_Up_It's_Cupid,_Stupid 5.jpg All_Grown_Up_-_Its_Cupid_Stupid.png 34075964_133027627570290_8142248736030982144_o.jpg 34068995_133027394236980_2296706467018833920_o.jpg 34276619_133027320903654_2704493176319639552_o.jpg 34146415_133046590901727_1381012159542067200_o.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:All Grown Up! Category:All Grown Up! Season 1 Category:Content Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Chuckie Category:Episodes focusing on Kimi Category:Episodes focusing on Susie Category:Episodes focusing on Dil Category:Episodes focusing on Angelica Category:Episodes focusing on Phil and Lil Category:Episodes focusing on Harold